callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
The Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The seven weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded in Call of Duty:'World at War to any player lucky enough to have all three of the World at War Wonder Weapons at the same time, those being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, and Monkey Bomb (These were all made by Richtofen in Der Reise although there are multiple Ray Guns, different variants were possibly made by different nations). It is important to note that the Monkey Bombs, Gersch Devices, and Matryoshka Dolls are all treated as special grenades and will replace one another when a new one is picked up. This is only relevant to Der Riese and Ascension (Der Riese Monkey Bomb and Molotov Cocktail and Ascension Gersch Device and Matryoshka Doll). Ray Gun Th e Ray Gun is an energy querri-pistol, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the World at War mission Little Resistance, where the Ray Gun is unlocked at the beach by jumping in the craters from right to left and then waiting in the crater to the far left. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for it's creator at Treyarch, Porter), and splash damage is reduced, shooting red rays instead of green ones, along with the standard damage, capacity and RoF boost. If the player fires the Ray Gun at an object that is sufficiently close to him, he will sustain damage. The closer the object is, the more the damage. It was created by Dr. Maxis. A close look at the side of a ray gun held by another player reveals flames and lightning akin to those seen around hellhounds and teleporters. Out of all Wonder Weapons, this one remains the Least effective in the later rounds. It is also the only Wonder Weapon to be featured in all of the zombie maps, including Dead Ops Arcade. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 appears in the later two WAW Zombies maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese). It fires blue lightning, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, which can shock up to 24 zombies at a time and shoots red lighting rather than blue, but does become blue once hitting a zombie. In the hands of a skilled player, this weapon can bring an end to a solo round in 3 shots. It is not recommended to waste this weapon on a single zombie, or in the earlier rounds as the zombies are easier to kill early on. The Wunderwaffe has a very slow reload time. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to kill them. It also cancels out the Juggernog effect should players be hit by the lightning when the weapon is Pack-a-Punched (this is not the case with Black Ops). However it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. Dr. Richtofen claims to have created this weapon when he collects it from the Mystery Box. Most affective when pack-a-punched. You should have Speed Cola if you happen to get it. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in all Nazi Zombies Maps in Call Of Duty: Black Ops ''and in Der Riese from ''Call of Duty: World at War. It will also appear in all of the revamped versions of the WaW zombie maps in the Black Ops ''Hardened and Prestige editions. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbal monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive (dynamite, TNT, C4, and a Molotov "as stated by Tank Dempsey", or simpler) strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so its actual killing value is small any depth into a game, best used as a tactical aid focused on its distraction to make an escape, mass reload or revive a friend. It is strongly recommended to always save at least one monkey for emergency use, as the only way to get new monkeys is with a max ammo. It was designed by Richtofen. The monkey bomb seems to have a connection to the story, because if you throw it in the furnace on Der Riese, it will make a screaming sound and after it explodes, a girl with a demonic overtone, possibly Samantha, will say "Why are you so cruel to mister monkey?! Mister monkey just wanted to PLAAAAY!!!!" When priming, the player winds the clockwork key once and straightens the monkey's hat before throwing, the overall process takes about 2 seconds. One should be careful when using the Mystery Box; if the player is already in possession of the Monkey Bomb, and a Molotov Cocktail appears, taking it will remove all of the player's Monkey Bombs. On ''Call of Duty: World at War, it only appears on the map Der Riese, or in the Black Ops edition of Nacht der Untoten, Shi No Numa, and Verrukt. It is a great distraction if a teammate is down or if the team or any player needs to reload. Thundergun This is a weapon featured in the maps Nacht der untoten (Black Ops only) Kino der Toten and Ascension in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also appears in the revamped version of Nacht Der Untoten featured in the hardened and prestige edition of Black Ops. It shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air, with such force that it kills zombies and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. It becomes the "Zeus Cannon" when upgraded. It also appears in as a easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Numbers" (an explanation on how to receive it is on the weapon's main article). It is strongly hinted that it was created by Dr. Maxis Winter's Howl This weapon is featured in "Five" and Zombie Verruckt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. It has a 6 round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When pack-a-punched, it becomes Winter's Fury, and has a 9 round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Frozen zombies have ice surrounding them. It is currently unknown who created it, but it is possible that the Americans created it because of where you find it (the Pentagon). The Winter's Howl (or Fury) can be very helpful when cornered and you need to save a teammate. The suggested use is to fire zombies with it and then shoot them with a machine gun, causing one shot kills in earlier rounds. This is a very situational Wonder weapon, because after round 30, it takes quite a few shots to kill a zombie, but it still slows them down. Gersch Device The Gersch Device (also known as the Black Hole Bomb) is a weapon featured in Ascension. It works as a special grenade, much like the monkey bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players may be able to jump into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts around 4-5 seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies in its vincity will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. This will create a distraction in order for players to revive, reload, or retreat. The player(s) could also take a chance in jumping into the black hole and teleporting elsewhere. The device will take about 2-3 seconds to prime. The only way to retrieve new Gersch Devices is to either pick new ones from the Mystery Box or to get a max-ammo powerup. If Matryoshka dolls are taken from a box whilst in possession of a Gersch Device (whether you have thrown them all or not) these will replace the Gersch. Matryoshka Doll The Matryoshka Doll is another new wonder weapon featured in Ascension. It works as special grenade, and has a cluster bomb effect when used. When received from the mystery box, the player receives 3 dolls to use. There will be 3 "grenades" inside of the Matryoshka Doll. The 1st grenade will explode and a second will bounce a few feet away and then explode, ect. It is best used as a room clearing weapon if the player(s) are blocked off from both sides. Video All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched|left|300px|thumb Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Wonder Weapons